The Anomaly
by LegacyMercy
Summary: An anomaly attracted the attention of the United Federation of Planets to investigate. The council assigned Starfleet to lead in this investigation. What will they find? What information will they gather from the anomaly?


Captains log: Stardate 45711:86 Admiral Jefferson has just ordered the USS Ganymede to investigate an anomaly detected by long range scans. According to starfleet intel, this anomaly appears to be in the shape of a plasma storm. Guiding the ship through it would be dangerous, but at least we have backup. The USS Enterprise and the USS Destiny are assigned to provide close support if it becomes necessary. Let's hope we don't run into any trouble.

The USS Ganymede, a crossfield class starship, left starbase one to join up with the Enterprise and the Destiny near the anomaly. The Enterprise, commandered and captained by Captain James T. Kirk, left from the starbase Yorktown whereas the Destiny, a mystery class starship left from starbase vanguard to join up with the Enterprise near the anomaly, which is located about a thousand light years away from yorktown.

The Enterprise arrived first about three astronomical units away from the anomaly.

"Captain, the anomaly is emitting a gravitational field similar to those of a class three blackhole. Whatever it is captain, we do not want to be close to it." Ensign Carol Marcus said. Carol Marcus is the current science officer aboard the USS Enterprise and is responsible for any scientific investigations that happened throughout the long expeditions of the Enterprise.

"Understood. Sulu, maintain distance from that anomaly until the Ganymede arrives" Captain James T. Kirk said.

"Aye captain" Lieutenant Sulu said. Lieutenant Sulu is the helmsman of the USS Enterprise. He maintained the ships distance from the anomaly carefully.

Meanwhile, the USS Ganymede, recently refitted with new sensor modules, dropped out of warp near the Destiny. The Destiny remained docked above Axanar, replenishing its dilithium crystals storage and refueling its warp drive with high yields of antimatters. The Destiny was one of the most rarest ship amongst the Federation navy. Only five mystery class vessels were ever built due to their high demand in resources. Each mystery class vessels were built to fight, to provide support, and to provide luxury to the crew that served aboard it. The Destiny is armed with twenty mark XII phaser arrays, twenty five mark XII phaser banks, twelve klingon disruptors, eight railguns and two prototype mark XIV phaser cannons. It boasted a compliment of six torpedo tubes capable of firing photon torpedoes, quantum torpedoes and gravimetric torpedoes. While it could fire other variants of torpedoes, it would need time to remodify the torpedo tubes to be able to fire other torpedoes. The Destiny's defense systems were also state-of-the-art, boasting at least twelve point defense phaser cannons capable of knocking smaller targets such as fighters into pieces. The Destiny had four different types of deflector shielding. It included regenerative shielding, unimatrix shielding, multiphasic shielding and metaphasic shielding. The Destiny was the first ever ship to boast four deflector shield modes as well as over fifty weaponry. While The United Federation of Planets was a peace organization formed by Starfleet, the possibility of war was considered and that led to the making of the mystery class.

Serving aboard a mystery class starship is always a privilege as only five were ever built. And only the brightest and the smartest were allowed to serve aboard a mystery class. The Destiny had a crew comprised of nine hundred and fifty crew members despite its size. The vessel had seventeen decks. Not only that, the Destiny was the only ship that had three separate warp drives installed. It had quantum slipstream capabilities as well as transwarp capabilities. It also had a cloaking device which had been authorized by the Klingon to install aboard the USS Destiny. The Destiny is the only ship is starfleet that acted as a carrier as well. It had a compliment of two hundred fighters and bombers as well as twelve Danube runabouts. On some occasions, the Destiny could carry a Polaris class corvette at the cost of losing fifty fighters and bombers. The Destiny also boasted luxury living quarters for the crew serving aboard the vessel.

"Captain on the bridge" Helmsman Keyla exclaimed.

"As you were" Captain Shane 'Force' Alexander said.

Shane took his seat on the captains chair of the Destiny. He looked at the massive view screen of the Destiny as the screen displayed tactical data of the Destiny.

"Captain, the Ganymede is hailing us" Lieutenant Young Jae Oon said. Lieutenant Young is the communications officer of the Destiny. She is Korean, hence her name.

"Open a channel" Shane said. Young nodded and touched her console. "Channel open" Young informed.

"USS Destiny, this is the USS Ganymede. We are standing by for your departure" The captain of the Ganymede said. "Got it. We will leave as soon as all systems check out green" Shane said. "Roger that, glad to be working with you" the captain of the Ganymede said.

The channel closes with a blip and Shane stood up. "Lieutenant Killian, how are the weapons system?" Shane asked. "All weapons and countermeasure systems show green sir" Lieutenant Killian said. Lieutenant Killian is the tactical officer of the Destiny and is responsible for any security and military actions aboard and off the vessel.

"Good" Shane said. "Engineering reports all systems are go. The Science division reports they are green as well" Young said. "Understood. All vessels, prepare for departure procedures" Shane said. All senior crew of the Destiny faced their consoles as the impulse drives power up. "Starbase Axanar, requesting clearance for departure" Keyla said. "USS Destiny, you are clear for departure. Safe travels" The operator in Starbase Axanar said. The Destiny was usually given priority above all other vessels due to its importance and rarity. "Copy that Axanar" Keyla said. Slowly and carefully, she piloted the Destiny out of the space dock, the moorings retracted on the Axanar starbase as the Destiny exited the space dock. "Turn heading 129 bearing 60 degrees at half impulse. Make sure the Ganymede forms up with us" Shane said. "Aye aye" Keyla said. The Destiny turns about and moves away from the space dock at quarter impulse. "Captain, USS Ganymede reports ready to jump" Young said. "We are in formation and warp drive is primed" Keyla said. "Punch it" Shane said. Stars seemed to stretch all around the Destiny as it jumped to warp. "Increase warp factor to factor 9 and make sure the Ganymede follows suit" Shane said. Young nodded and transmitted the orders.

Meanwhile, in the USS Ganymede, Captain Rex Redfield sat on his chair in the ready room, reading the mission details from a mobiglass. "Captain, you wished to see me?" A female said, standing by the door which had slid open soundlessly. "Yes Lieutenant, take a seat" Rex said. The female lieutenant took a seat and faced the captain. "According to mission details, we are to travel at least 0.3 astronomical units away from the anomaly which we are going to investigate, are the sensors ready?" Rex said. "Well, according to the other science teams, yes, we are ready to scan at optimal efficiency" The lieutenant said. "Good, because we don't know what we're dealing with. The Destiny will provide any assistance should problems arise" Rex said. "Understood sir. The science teams will be ready" The lieutenant said. "Very well, that will be all, dismiss" Rex said. The lieutenant stood up, turned around and exited the ready room. Rex turns around and faces the windowless window as stars flew by.


End file.
